flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 23
Bluekit huddled in the corner of the nursery, his blue-gray fur fluffed out. Rubbing one paw over his ear, he stared into space. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently pressed her flank agaisnt Birchstar's. "Our kits'll be wonderful, just like our oldest litter...I do hope they all get along, though." The ginger and white molly thought, her mind shifting to Shadowpaw.Silverstar 21:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sure they will," Birchstar purred, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. "Something wrong?" Smokestrike left camp in search of Zaffie. Mottlespots scowled to himself before watching an angry Shadowpaw stagger out of camp into the deep dark forest. Flamestar22 22:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shuffled her paws slightly before letting out a sigh. "I worry about how Shadowpaw will treat them. He's always seemed...Amibitious."Silverstar 22:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar pricked his ears. "Ambitious? How?" He then thought about Shadowpaw's disliking towards Stormpaw, as if he was jelous in some way. "Maybe your right.. Where is he anyway?" A dark brown tabby tom slunk into the undergrowth, flexing his claws. Flamestar22 22:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shrugged. "I really don't know, I don't even recall him being at the river with us."---- Scarletpaw bid Stormpaw good night before padding out of camp, searching for her sister.Silverstar 22:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw shrugged, her ears pricking as she heard the paws of her littermates. Great, more teasing.. ''Flamestar22 22:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw peered through the bracken, her russet ears pricked. "Hey, Emberp-" She paused before narrowing her eyes at Bloodkit. Who was he? An intruder? Yet at the same time, he seemed strikingly familiar... "Who's that?"'Silverstar' 22:28, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw sighed. "He's Bloodkit.." Falconstripe made his way through the camp entrance, smirking as he caught sight of his brother. "Wait -" Emberpaw meowed. "Shouldn't you be a warrior by now? Your wayyyyy to big to be called a kit." Flamestar22 22:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw paused. "Oh yeah, I remember him now. I was trying to help him walk and what not when we were kits in the Tribe camp."'Silverstar' 22:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar paused, twitching his whiskers before rising to his paws. "What was that?" Emberpaw narrowed her eyes. "Where's your little teasing buddy, Stormpaw? I'm sure you'd loveee making fun of me some more.." Flamestar22 22:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk went back into the warriors' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw flattened her ears angrily. "Emberpaw, you hurt his feelings, like, ''really bad!! How would you like it if we all said you'll never be a warrior and that you're not good enough?"Silverstar 23:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit nudged Streampaw's belly with a paw. "Streampaw?" she squeaked. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (BloodXScarlet) "I didn't say that!" Emberpaw growled, flattening her ears. "It's a little something called defending myself!" With that, she let out an angry hiss, only to stomp off. Bloodkit blinked blankly, meeting Scarletkit's gaze. "What was that all about??" Flamestar22 23:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Streampaw," Frozenstream purred to his mate, unlinking his tail and brushing it over his mate's back. "How are you?" Meanwhile, Silverkit looked up. "Frozenstream!" she squealed, forgetting about what she had said to her mother, and barreling into his father's side. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit rolled around in his nest, rising to his paws only to let out a pitiful squeal. Shaking the moss off of his fur, he raised his tail, heading towards the apprentices den. Flamestar22 23:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit narrowed his eyes at Whitekit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (Whoa, guys, please slow down..I can barely keep up with this) Streampaw purred. "Good. I'm thinking about Stormwillow. I haven't seen her all day.." At that moment, Stormwillow eyed Patches suspiciously. "If I were to kill, it certainly wouldn't be a helpless kit," she hissed. "Now, get out or I kill you, DarkClan cat." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches didn't move, but only inched his head up to the sky. "Father.. mother.. I'm so very sorry. I tried my hardest, and.." Patches then broke into silence, his eyes closing. (He's not dead, just unconcious) Flamestar22 12:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (She'll kill him, he still smells like DarkClan) Stormwillow raised a paw to deliver the killing blow, her lips curled into a snarl. Claws unsheathed, she waited to see if the DarkClan cat would get up. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:08, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Nooo, let her realize he's not a threat. He just said something, try to have her ask what he means) Patches lay limp on the ground, his eyes remaining closed. Without a word, he tried staggering up silently, but failed. Flamestar22 12:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (JM?) "Hmm?" Stormwillow cocked her head to the side. What's going on with this tom? ''(lololol she's so flustered XD) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, https://join.me/637-253-204) Patches continued to stay stiff, muttering quietly before opening his eyes. "The secret.. it's risen." Flamestar22 12:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "What secret?" Stormwillow asked, confused. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches got up slowly, letting out a massive cough. "Well, it's not much of a secret anymore.." He raised his head painfully to meet Stormwillow's gaze. "Please, before I die.. Just let me see my mother one last.. time.." Flamestar22 12:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "You mean.." Stormwillow's eyes widened. "Patches, your mother is dead. She was killed by DarkClan. Forgive me, but your mother is dead and there's nothing we can do." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches gasped in horror, his eyes blazing with fury. Shooting an angry glance at the she-cat, he quickly staggered up, tears rolling from his eyes. "Dead?" He paused for a moment, taking a step forward. "Wait - How do you know who my mother is?" Flamestar22 12:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Because I'm a FlameClan cat," Stormwillow sighed. "Flamestar was the leader of the Clan when I first came." Sighing again, she lifted her gaze towards the sky. "She's one of our ancestors now. She was a wonderful leader and was brave enough to take a rogue like me in." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Who told you!?" Patches growled, his serious gaze becoming fierce. He flexed his claws, his wounds burning in pain. Flamestar22 12:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "It was a rumor, but it was confirmed to be true a few moons ago." Stormwillow's eyes wavered to the sky again. "I'm also a FlameClan cat," she reminded Patches. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches stared in horror, flexing her claws. "No! She can't be dead! It's.. not possible!" Patches let out a wail before resting his head on the ground. "I.. never got to tell her.. I love her." Flamestar22 12:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "It ''is possible." ''Stormwillow turned her head towards Patches. "I nearly died in that battle. You guys invaded and we fought back." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Me!? My leader nearly killed me!" Patches then paused, flattening his ears and letting out a mourning sob. "If it wasn't for.. Rubyclaw, I'd be.. dead.." Flamestar22 13:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "No names added there," Stormwillow muttered. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for Flamestar. I would have ended my life in vain and starvation, never to feel content again. I've watched myself die in dreams." (She has, in the last archive there's a post with her having a dream of Hiddenshade killing her.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Ik) Patches looked up wearily, staggering to his paws. "If Flamestar's dead.. who's leader now?" He shuffled his paws, awaiting a response from the grey tabby queen. Flamestar22 13:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Birchstar," Stormwillow muttered. "He's been out of camp and I think he's with his mate, so we shouldn't disturb them." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches flattenend his ears. "What's your name, anyway? And why are you actually being nice to me? My Clan almost killed you!" Flamestar22 13:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Stormwillow," the silver tabby queen responded. "And you're innocent. It's not very hard for me to tell. Just because your Clan caused this scar on my neck-" she lifted a paw to touch the scar-"doesn't mean that I have to kill someone innocent." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches let out a sigh. "I'm done with my past. It's all been revealed, and there is no burrying it now. My own friend died for me, when it should've been my punishment.." Another tear dropped from his eyes, his scars continuing to burn in pain. Flamestar22 14:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (GAH) Thunderheart led his kits back to the nursery. "It's time you went back to your mother," Thunderheart meowed. Grasskit turned around. "When will I become an apprentice?" he asked. Riverkit shot an angry glance at Grasskit and whispered in his ear: "For ''you, ''never!" Grasskit ignored his mean sister. "Soon enough, Grasskit, soon enough," Thunderheart meowed. ----Hawktalon padded to were Stormwillow was. He had been listening in. "Agreed," he meowed. "Only the arrogant and ambitious would dare to touch the innocent." Thunderheart 15:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches grunted in pain. "Do you have some kind of cat that can help me? I can't stand these wounds much longer.." Patches murmered, letting out a breathless mumble. Primrosekit followed Grasskit, and soon stepped on his tail, digging her claws into his tail-fur. Flamestar22 16:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded. "I'll get Frostleaf and Jasminepetal," he meowed, and then raced off, calling for the medicine cats. ----Grasskit yelped. "You didn't have to do that, you jerk!" Grasskit spat, tears welling. "Why are you so mean to me? It's not fair! Thunderheart was just as tiny, he told me so! And Whitekit's tiny, too!" Grasskit ran to Blossomstripe, crying. Thunderheart 16:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shifted on her paws. "Erm, yea," she muttered. "Get Frostleaf." She lifted a paw and rubbed it across her pelt, grooming herself as she noted her slightly swollen belly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches lay limp beside Stormwillow. Meanwhile, Blossomstripe pricked her ears at the sound of Grasskit. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Primrosekit let out a chortle of laughter, calling after Grasskit. "Go run to mommy momma's body!" Whitekit flattenend his ears as he watched Primrosekit, sighing. He wanted to help Grasskit, becuase Flamekir had treated him the same way. Flamestar22 16:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf pricked her ears as her name was called. "Hmmm?"---- (Getting on with this plot <3) Jasminepetal sat with Hiddenshade, sharing tongues with the young black smoke tabby deputy. "I still remember you as a young kit." She mused with a soft purr, watching the deputy smile. "...You and Sweetcloud..." She murmured with a warm smile, watching Hiddenshade suddenly shift uncomfortably. "Ah yes, you two were in love, so much! You two were inseparable, only separable by death...You two would've had the cutest kits, would've been the greatest couple ever...Oh StarClan, why did she have to die..." She ignored Hiddenshade as he flattened his ears, and she continued on. "She left to find you, ya know? She would've lived if you simply told her that you were leaving. She would've followed you, protected you, done anything for you." Jasminepetal finished with a small frown.'Silverstar' 18:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk heaved herself into her nest, and fell asleep. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit spat at Primrosekit. "Shut up, mouse-brain! I don't need anyone!" he spat angrily. Riverkit backed away at Grasskit's aggression. ----Thunderheart was teaching Spottedpaw battle moves. Thunderheart 19:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. Things are different now, Jasminepetal, she's dead and I have no feelings for her." Hiddenshade responded rather darkly, flattening his ears and narrowing his eyes once more.'Silverstar' 19:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Have you seen her?" Frozenstream asked, cocking his head at Streampaw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon padded calmly to Frostleaf. "There is a cat that needs you. Follow me," he meowed coolly. Thunderheart 19:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Grunting, Frostleaf gathered some herbs before padding the tabby warrior out of camp, casting Jasminepetal an angry and jealous glance before leaving.'Silverstar' 19:45, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "No," Streampaw responded. Stormwillow calmly waited beside Patches. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf set to work on Patches, looking utterly upset and angry, her tail tip twitching as she applied herbs.'Silverstar' 21:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Look, eternal rivals reunion!(Stormwillow and Patches)) Stormwillow patiently waited for Frostleaf to finish. To pass the time, she asked the medicine cat, "Why do you look so upset?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Something I learned about Jasminepetal." The Medicine Cat mumbled as she finished applying the herbs, her ears flattened.'Silverstar' 21:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hm? What was that?" Stormwillow asked, twitching one ear. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "She had kits, and one of her spawn was Hiddenshade's sole love interest." Frostleaf growled under her breath.'Silverstar' 21:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, what's going on? I'm so confused here..) "Why would you be upset about that?" Patches mumbled, twitching an ear before thanking Frostleaf for treating him. Flamestar22 22:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Blossom has to respond to Grasskit) Thunderheart 22:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Frostleaf treated Patches and she is very upset over Jasmine and Hidden talking, basically) Stormwillow's tail briefly flicked before the queen stretched and rose to her paws. "Ahh, great to meet you, Patches. I'm heading to the nursery - and before anyone asks, the kits are Hawktalon's." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, thank you.) Blossomstripe widenend her eyes in protest. "Grasskit! That's no way to speak to your siblings!" Primrosekit flattenend her ears, backing up to stand beside Riverkit to blink blankly. "Both of you, go inside now!" (She's talking to the two teasers.) Patches flattenend his ears, dipping his head respectfully. "You too.. I wish I could've gotton to know my mother better, and my father.." Flamestar22 22:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "We can always go to the Crystal Cave and speak with them," Stormwillow sighed. "If you stay long enough, check for my kits in a few moons!" (Should we do a one moon timeskip?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Patches closed his eyes. "I don't believe I will join you.. But I will stick around." (No time skip) Flamestar22 01:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shrugged and ran her tail across her belly. "They'l be wonderful." She turned towards the nursery silently When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw stared a little at Stormpaw, wishing he would understand how she felt about him. She sighed and looked down at her paws. She unsheathed one claw and drew a delicate little heart shape. She sighed again and stomped on the heart, ruining it. "Oh Stormpaw..." She whispered very, very quietly. 'Icyclaw11' 01:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw felt uncomfortable, like someone was staring at him.---- Scarletpaw blinked at Bloodkit. "Where'd you run off to?"'Silverstar' 02:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, look - there she is," Frozenstream mewed, as he saw the silver queen near the medicine den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:10, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "She looks as though she doesn't want to share something…" Streampaw murmured as Stormwillow shifted her paws. The silver tabby queen's eyes glanced toward the nursery and then back at the warriors' den. She walked inside the warriors' den, though as she tried to settle, she felt a little cramped. Finally finding a comfortable spot, Stormwillow drifted off to sleep. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit grunted. "But they're always making fun of me and shoving me around! It's no fun!" he squealed. Thunderheart 17:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Even so," Muttered Blossomstripe, her eyes serious and stern. "That's no way to speak to them, even if they're making fun of you. Now, go inside, and get some rest. I will talk to them soon, and hopefully get this all sorted out. Patches gazed at the medicine cat uneasily. "Wait.. Do you.. ''like ''Hiddenshade?" Flamestar22 22:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC)\ Grasskit sighed. "Fine," he meowed. Riverkit sulked in her nest. Thunderheart 22:13, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe sighed, her ears pinned against her skull. "Thunderheart," She began. "What are we going to do? Riverkit and Primrosekit aren't even 4 moons old and they're already teasing Grasskit." Flamestar22 22:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Don't hide it," Feather murmured as Stormwillow awoke in her dream. "Don't hide the fact that you're expecting kits.." Her voice echoed in Stormwillow's mind as she shifted inside her nest a few moments later. ''What does Feather want? Does she want me to reveal it?? (I have an idea - Stormwillow keeps trying to hide it and everyone starts suspecting that she's expecting kits. The only cat not to notice is Birchstar, until they talk about something and he notices it finally) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (Remember the plan we discussed; Everyone will think that Birchstar is the father because the kits will look like him, and etc. Stormwillow and him can put themselves at odds (meaning they will catch up, forgive, whatever) and Stormwillow can confess her feelings to him.) Flamestar22 22:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (Well then, should we get started?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (Yes) Birchstar walked out of his den, his mottled greyish brown pelt slimming the sunlight. His dark green eyes darkenend as he scented the air. Falconstripe watched Shadowpaw waltz out of camp, calling his name quietly. "Greetings, young kit," He cackled. Flamestar22 22:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow peeked out from the warriors' den, shifting her paws. "Ermf." She grunted as a strike of pain came out from her belly. Stumbling outside, she caught herself from falling over. "Hi Birchstar," she called from where she stood. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar jerked, his ears pricking in sudden movement. "Erm, hi," He responded, fluffing out his bold black striped fur. Flamestar22 22:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "I've been meaning to ask this for ages - but can we talk?" Stormwillow padded up to Birchstar, her ears pricked. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gave the she-cat an awkward gaze. "Umm, sure.." Meanwhile Shadowpaw turned around, his claws unsheathed. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Flamestar22 22:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shifted her paws. "About all this controversy over that incident with Cardinalblaze moons ago…I'm sorry. I hate my past self. I really would have died for her. I didn't feel like it was my time to die then. I would sacrifise my life for yours or for anyone's. I'm sorry…I just felt like I couldn't be happy without lifting the stone that crushes my heart. I'm sorry about everything that happen against you, mainly what I did. These kits are not yours, but sometimes I wish they were, since I would name one after the deputy who I adored and the leader I enjoy currently." She purred softly, gazing down at her swollen belly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar twitched an ear in confusion. "Are you stating that you have feelings for me?" The chesnut-brown tabby asked, his whiskers twitching. Flamestar22 23:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed. "I never had it this bad, even with Longleg, but of course, I had Hawktalon to defend me, and the whole clan respects him." ----Flamekit shoved Whitekit out of the way. "Move it, puny. Go play with Grasskit or something," she spat. Sandkit shot her sibling a glare. "How could you? Just 'cuz mother's gone doesn't mean you have to be mean! But I do think it's a good idea, since Grasskit's sisters are being mean," Sandkit meowed. Thunderheart 23:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit flattenend his ears. "Go play in the Carrionplace or something! How about you do something? Let's see how strong you are, and how brave!" Whitekit lashed his tail in anger, digging his claws into the soil. Flamestar22 00:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit spat at her brother's face. "Alright, then, puny!" she hissed. Sandkit got between them. "No! Clanmates don't fight, remember?" Sandkit meowed frantically. Luckily for her, Gingerblossom had returned. "What is the meaning of this?" Gingerblossom demanded. Thunderheart 00:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "Flamekit keeps teasing me!" Whitekit complained, cuddling his mother. He stuck his tongue out at Flamekit, his ears pricking with satisfaction. Flamestar22 00:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Woah woah woah this us going really fast. I don't even know where Cloudflight would be anymore) Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 00:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, then just do what I do: they come back from hunting!) Gingerblossom scowled at Flamekit. "How could you! Get in the nursery!" Gingerblossom spat at Flamekit. She then looked at Whitekit. "Was Sandkit doing the same?" Thunderheart 00:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Heh, sorry.) Falconstripe smirked, whirling around to show himself. "Shadowpaw, isn't it? Why are you out this far? Shouldn't you be with your dear old daddy, Birchstar?" Whitekit gave his mother a shrug. "No, I don't think so.. but she thinks I should play with Grasskit.." Flamestar22 00:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You two would get along fine. Now, run along and find him," she purred. Meanwhile, Flamekit was sneaking out. She quickly followed the same path she did when she met that other cat, whoes name she couldn't remember. She made her way to twolegplace and mewled. She then waited for a response. ----Grasskit cuddled next to Blossomstripe, wishing that Riverkit and Primrosekit weren't such jerks. Thunderheart 00:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (*Gasp* LOIUS) Whitekit flattenend his ears as he watched Flamekit sprint out of camp, and followed him. "..Flamekit? Where are you going? You know we're not even supposed to leave the Camp, better yet the Nursery!" Flamestar22 00:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Yup. I just realized, Flamekit is like, five moons old now...well, I don't care. I want my plan to come into action, but not this soon...but soon enough, Flamekit will have her kits...BWAHAHAHAHAHAA) But it was too late, Flamekit was already gone. Gingerblossom had fallen sound asleep standing, so she didn't hear Whitekit. ----Grasskit looked to see if his siblings were awake, and was relieved to see they were asleep. He looked at his mother. "Why do they hate me?" he whispered. Thunderheart 00:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "To them, size is all that matters," Blossomstripe murmered, her ears flattenend as she curled her tail around him. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let anything happen to you." Flamestar22 00:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit purred as he cuddled closer to his mother. "I'll never leave you; never ever!" Grasskit promised. Thunderheart 00:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Awww <3) Blossomstripe purred, closing her eyes as tears swelled her eyes. No cat deserved to be treated badly for their size, no disability for that matter. Flamestar22 00:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, wow, please slow down..it's amazing what can happen in an hour and a half) "In a way, yes," Stormwillow sighed. "But you've been a wonderful leader. Any kit would have such honor to be named after the Clan leader!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "That's very.. Nice.." The leader mumbled, flattening his ears. "And thank you. I'm glad somone thinks so," He meowed, choking on a hiss of the thought of Stormwillow's liking to him. Flamestar22 00:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow twitched an ear. "I wouldn't have expected feelings back anyway. You and Cardinalblaze are together like glue, and nobody can pull you apart. You have a family, but I suffered so much...starvation, isolation, betrayal…So much in so little time." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart watched lovingly as his kit and his mate cuddled together. He remembered doing that with his mother, and telling her the same thing. Tears began welling in his eyes at the memory. He walked aimlessly , blind to his surroundings, until he accidentally bumped into Stormwillow and Birchstar. He stepped back, shaking his head. "S-sorry!" he stuttered. Thunderheart 01:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's lips curled only for a second as she recoiled. She somehow found herself on the ground. The kits! She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the lash of the kits' paws against her side. "Be more careful, Thunderheart!" she murmured, her voice ticked with worry. "You almost cost the lives of my kits!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded at Streampaw, indicating that he was going out of the camp, and he went out of its entrance. Copperdusk woke up from her nap, and padded out of the warriors' den. Bluekit was still curled up in the back of the nursery, his eyes still narrowed, while Silverkit went back to her mother as her father left. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow winced in pain as the kits kicked her side. "Ermf!" she grunted. (Should she get started?) Streampaw grabbed Bluekit and Silverkit as Swiftkit leaped onto her mother's back. Letting out a sudden groan as Swifkit's claws dug into her back, Streampaw shoved the black and white kit off, but Swiftkit's claws left tiny red marks on her flank. Groaning in pain, she watched Icekit, who slept beside her head. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart hung his head low. "Sorry..." he muttered before dashing off. He wanted to be alone. He couldn't let any cat share his pain. Soon enough he, crashed into Hawktalon. The older tom eyed Thunderheart curiously. "Thunderheart, I know you too well. What is troubling you?" Hawktalon inquired calmly. Thunderheart sighed and sat down. "I can't stop thinking of my mother...I miss her so much...Blossomstripe and my kits are the last things I have to remind me of her," Thunderheart answered, tears welling. Hawktalon nodded. "A broken heart is never healed, rather it is put aside for later," Hawktalon meowed. "Thunderheart, you need to set it aside for now. Your mate and your kits need you. If you love them so much, you should be with them right now!" Thunderheart nodded and sidhed. "I know, but...Riverkit and Primrosekit..." Thunderheart couldn't go on. But he needn't. Hawktalon understood. "I'll straighten them out. There are always rumors about how I killed and ate ten DarkClan cats, y'know," Hawktalon purred. Thunderheart couldn't help chuckling. He remembered that rumor. Thunderheart never really knew why anyone made the rumor, but it was good, because all the kits believed it. The two cats walked back to camp together. Thunderheart 13:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Silbverkit grunted as her mother lifted her up. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (ATE THEM) Primrosekit culred her fluffy tail over her soft pink nose, her ears flattenend. Blossomstripe sat beside Grasskit, purring. "Don't worry, my son. You'll always be safe." Birchstar looked at Stormwillow in concern, his ears flattenend. "Uh, you okay?" Flamestar22 20:18, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (??? ATE WHO) Grasskit looked up at his mother lovingly, purring. "When I'm a warrior, I'll protect you forever," Grasskit promised. Thunderheart walked to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse, while Hawktalon grabbed a thrush. Thunderheart 20:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (the darkclan cats.. that rumor tho xD) Blossomstripe poked her head outside to see Thunderheart. "Back already? How was hunting?" The calico she-cat asked, licking Grasskit's forehead. Flamestar22 20:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (oohhhh LOLOOLOL XD Ikr it took me five seconds to come up with it) "Good," Thunderheart fibbed. He hadn't hunted at all. Instead, he slammed into Stormwillow and Birchstar, and then talked with Hawktalon. Grasskit bounded up to his father. "Hi Thunderheart!" Grasskit chimed. Thunderheart was surprised by his son's cheerfulness right after his sibling had teased him. "Hello Grasskit," Thunderheart purred. Thunderheart shot a glance at Blossomstripe, wondering what had gotten his very upset son to become so very happy. Thunderheart 20:55, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Haha) Blossomstripe stretched before letting out a yawn, rising to her paws. She padded over to her mate and Grasskit, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "I overheard you are to play with another kit named Whitekit," Blossomstripe meowed, twitching her whiskers in amusement. "Problem is, where is he?" Flamestar22 20:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (well, actually, 4.97 seconds. I like to record these kind of things. NERD ALERT) Thunderheart shrugged. "I don't know. His mother is sleeping in the middle of the clearing, like Brokenface did, before he..." Thunderheart didn't continue, or rather, couldn't. Grasskit cocked his head curiously. Thunderheart 21:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry about it," Murmered Blossomstripe, mourning for the lost of the father silently. Redfur trotted into camp, letting out a heavy breath. "Flamekit and Whitekit are gone!" Flamestar22 21:08, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, slow down, I'm trying to post Storm's kitting on my kindle.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:13, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Sorrryyy) Thunderheart gasped and dashed out of the nursery, slamming into Gingerblossom. "Huh? What?" Thunderheart 21:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "Flamekit and Whitekit! They're gone!!" Redfur meowed through muffled cries. Out of breath, he collapsed, letting out a heavy breath. Flamestar22 21:20, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart dashed out of camp, ignoring Gingerblossom. Gingerblossom, dazed, walked to her nest in the nursery, finding only Sandkit. "Flamekit and Whitekit!" she cried. Thunderheart 21:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe, stunned, ran after Gingerblossom. "Where could we be? Last time I saw, Flamekit ran off crying!" Whitekit staggered to his paws, letting out a breath before calling to Blossomstripe. "Mom, Flamekit ran away!" Flamestar22 22:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Oliveheart pricked her ears at the commotion, whipping her gaze to her mate. "What's going on?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. Mudlog shook his head. "Same as always," The tom muttered, letting out a sigh before looking back at his four kits. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 22:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight returned from hunting. Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 22:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Owlpaw groomed his thick tabby fur, gazing into the warriors den and calling his mentor, Longleg's name. Firedreamer came back to camp, dropping a small shrew on the fresh-kill pile, purring with satisfaction. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 22:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar's ears pricked as he gazed at Stormwillow. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern flashing his eyes. With quick motion, Redfur stood up and looked at Whitekit. "Where did you last see him? What happenend?" Whitekit shuffled his paws, letting out a deep sigh of ahony. "He went to see a Kittypet and stormed off when I tried to tell him to come back to camp.. Then he said that he was hated, and he said he was leaving forever!" Flamestar22 22:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (You are messing the names up LOL I fixed it, don't worry. AND YOU KEEP CALLING FLAMEKIT A HE. FLAMEKIT IS A SHE-CAT) Thunderheart sighed and shook his head. "Why?" he muttered. Thunderheart 22:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shreiked in pain and fell to the ground When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry..) "I...don't know.." Murmered Whitekit, tears welling. "He thought Gingerblossom didn't love him anymore, too. But I told him it wasn't true, but he didn't listen!" Flamestar22 23:04, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (It's alright. Cool flames, tho. And btw...you still said he...) Thunderheart sighed again and picked up Whitekit by the scruff and took him to his mother. Thunderheart 23:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow screamed. "Get Frostleaf!" She screamed again as a distinctive brown tabby shecat with black stripes was born. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:08, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Nice flame!) Cloudflight blinked, looking at Birchstar. "What happened?" Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 23:08, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Ty, and sorry again AGH) "No, no! We need to get Flamekit!" Whitekit shouted, leaping out of Thunderheart's cluchtes and fleeing at top speed towards his mother. Birchstar watched as Stormwillow gave birth, calling Frostleaf's name. Flamestar22 23:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon ran to Stormwillow's side. ----Gingerblossom nudged Whitekit. "I'm so glad you're safe!" she purred. "Where's Flamekit?" Thunderheart 23:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "She left.." Murmered Whitekit, a tear rolling down. "I saw her go to Twolegplace and talk to a Kittypet, and she got mad and started bossing me around!" Flamestar22 23:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow winced, stifling a humongus scream of pain as the second and final kit was born, a beautiful gray tabby tom like his mother. Purring, Stormwillow nudged the two kits to her belly with her paws. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:33, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (YOU...SAID...HE...AGAIN...and btw Stormwillow can I rp one of the kits since Hawktalon's the father?) Hawktalon purred as he watched Stormwillow kitting. ----Gingerblossom shook her head. "I always knew she was trouble..." Gingerblossom muttered. Thunderheart 23:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar waited for Frostleaf. Whitekit flattenend his ears, "She thinks you don't love her anymore, but.. I know that's not true!" Flamestar22 23:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom gasped. "That isn't true!" she huffed. Thunderheart 23:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I know!" Whitekit wheezed, tears swelling his eyes. "She wouldn't listen! And instead, she ran off and almost killed me!" Flamestar22 23:43, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight purred at the sight of Stormwillow's kits.(can I rp the other kit????) Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 23:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Racer, please expand your roleplay) Bloodkit looked at Emberpaw sadly. "I'm sorry about what happenend. And truth is, I wasn't treated very nice being young either. And yes, I should be a warrior.. as I am older now, but I have been gone for moons to look for someone. Flamestar22 23:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (I'm taking Falconkit - She is my new bae <3 Rp whenever you're ready, Storm is just resting) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (does that mean I can rp the other kit?) Gingerblossom sighed. She looked out at the sky, hoping her kit was okay...meanwhile, Thunderheart was heading for the nursery again. He called out his kits, trying to get Flamekit off his mind. Riverkit and Grasskit showed up, and Riverkit, about to smack Grasskit, was seized by Hawktalon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hawktalon meowed sternly, trying not to smile. Thunderheart 23:53, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder what happened tto the text?) Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 23:55, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (GAH YEAH) Thunderheart 23:56, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (That was weird) Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 23:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (I'd say...) Thunderheart 00:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (coding wheee) Copperdusk's fur ruffled up as she sat by the warriors' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Injured human here, really need the rp slowed down...) Frostleaf helped with the birth, while Duskwhisper inched towards Cloudshine awkwardly.---- Hiddenshade stretched out before sending out hunting patrols, and later a border patrol.---- Cardinalblaze lay in the nursery, her paws neatly crossed and her pelt well-groomed. Her daughter, Scarletpaw, sat beside her, happily chatting to her mother about her new siblings like a happy bird.Silverstar 01:13, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Whoa, sorry) Thunderheart 01:15, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow just kitted - she's so awesome) Trying to stand to head over to the nursery, Stormwillow grasped her two kits in her jaws. Guided and helped by Wrenflight - Such loyalty! she thought - she was safely escorted to the nursery, settling down near Streampaw. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, who rp's the other kit) Thunderheart 01:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (The two kits are Falconkit and Ashkit. Falconkit is a brown tabby shecat with distinctive black stripes; no refrence to Falconstripe or Birchstar there; and as for Ashkit, he is a pale gray (with darker flecks, like Ashfur) tom. I plan for Falconkit to have a bit of a disorder later. I honestly prefer her because I have so many plans for her <3) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (So who rp's Ashkit then?) Thunderheart 01:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (You - I have too many plans for Falconkit!!) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (omg ashkit is going to look like my ashhhhhhhh they should come across one another at some point :3) Copperdusk turned towards the nursery. At least Stormwillow's kitted safely... she thought. I hope that when Cardinalblaze kits as well, it won't be all nasty... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:08, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Yep, Flame and I already worked out plans for Falconkit!) Stormwillow sighed in relief as Streampaw rested her head to see the two kits. "They're wonderful, just like you, Stormwillow." Raising her head off of Stormwillow's shoulder, Streampaw glanced at Cardinalblaze, wondering what the white and orange queen thought about Stormwillow's kitting. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:56, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Alrighty yaaaayyyy I'll rp Ashie IMMEDIATELEH) Ashkit rolled on top of Falconkit. Riverkit stuttered. "I - uh...I was just..." Riverkit couldn't come up with a lie. "You were just about to whack me!" Grasskit complained. Riverkit glared at him for a second, but then remembered Hawktalon was there. She had an idea! "Is it true that you ate ten DarkClan cats?" Thunderheart 12:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (ooh coolio) Frozenstream sat at the DarkClan border. He noticed that the silver-ray body of the DarkClan spike that Copperdusk had killed was gone... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Patches watched Frostleaf work anxiously. "Umm," He began. "Do you like Hiddenshade? I've been seeing you a bit on edge about him lately, and.." Patches voice trailed off, choking on his words to wait for the medicine cats response. Flamestar22 19:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Riverkit cowered. Thunderheart 20:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit poked her head out of the Nursery, her gaze clouded with confusion. "What's goin' on?" She squealed, bouncing out. Birchstar watched as Stormwillow's kits were born. "Congratulations," He meowed, pricking her ears. "Good names, as well." Flamestar22 20:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "But Falconkit..." Stormwillow murmured. "She looks almost too much like you, Birchstar." As her mother spoke, Falconkit batted at her brother, pressing up against her mother's belly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (I'm thinking of adding a loner that's based off my cat, Pearl) Riverkit walked to Primrosekit. "Whatever you do, just behave!" she whispered. Ashkit squealed in protest. Thunderheart 20:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar shuffled his paws awkwardly, keeping his ears flattend. "Erm, yeah. But that doesn't change anything," He meowed. "I love Cardinalblaze and her only." Flamestar22 20:41, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Riverkit squirmed. "Okay?" Thunderheart 20:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever," Primrosekit meowed, her voice sassy. Birchstar looked down at his paws, sighing. Redfur cocked his head, his eyes clouded with worry. He walked up to Hiddenshade, his tail twitching to and fro. "Hiddenshade, should I organize a patrol to look for Flamekit?" Flamestar22 20:48, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "Even so, how did she end up looking like you? Something...something must have happened..." Stormwillow watched as Falconkit rubbed her head against her mother's side. "I don't know how she ended up as a brown tabby with black stripes." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:52, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "Your mate," Birchstar snarled, becoming frusterated and angered. "Is a brown tabby, just isn't like me. Don't think for one minute you would get everyone thinking Falconkit is mine, because it's a lie!" Flamestar22 20:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Flincing, Stormwillow lowered her head and sighed. "I never said I was," she cried. "But a brown tabby with blacm stripes? I promise, this kit isn't yours. Do I have to go back into isolation because of this stupid rumor?!? I never said it was true!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:06, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "No," Birchstar responded, slowly calming himself. "Keep this to yourself, Stormwillow, and know, I will never have feelings for anyone other than Cardinalblaze alone!" Flamestar22 21:20, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze fell asleep, Scarletpaw sleeping beside her mother.---- Hiddenshade nodded. "Yes sir! Cloudflight, Duskwhisper, Copperdusk, and Emberpaw, I need you four to search for Flamekit!"---- Frostleaf didn't respond.Silverstar 21:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Patches looked at Frostleaf in concern. "You like the deputy, don't you? I can tell! But.. I thought.. medicine cats aren't supposed to have mates?" Emberpaw nodded, charging toward Hiddenshade with love in her eyes. "Okay! Are you coming with us?" Flamestar22 21:27, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf twitched her tail tip in annoyance. "Exactly, they can't have mates, but we're allowed to have any feelings! We aren't robots!"---- Hiddenshade blinked blankly. "Er, no, there's too much drama going on right now for me to just leave."Silverstar 21:28, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw flattend her ears awkardly, sighing. "Umm, okay.. bye then.." She stammered, stalking off only to accidently bump into Duskwhisper. "S-sorry!" Patches took a step back. "Sorry," He murmered. "It's not my fault. By why aren't you allowed anyway? Any cat should be able to have a mate? It doesn't seem very fair, in my opinion." Flamestar22 21:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "Fine then!" Stormwillow hissed angrily. She pushed herself to her paws, grabbing her two kits. "Don't ever bring this up or that will be the last time you see me." Grunting as she walked outside the nursery, she walked out of camp towards the Waterfall. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "Exactly. "Frostleaf muttered under her breath as she flattened her eras. "But no, we're supposed to treat the whole Clan like they're our kits! We won't have enough time for them, they say. That's all a lie, I'd be a perfectly good mother and Medicine Cat."---- Duskwhisper grunted before trotting nervously after Cloudflight. "Um...Hey, um, nice weather we're having, right...?"Silverstar 21:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw sighed, flattening her ears. Could Duskwhisper tell she had a crush on his brother? ''Patches flattend his ears, sitting down to wrap his tail around his paws. "I'm sure you would be." He then remembered his mother, Flamestar, and unsheathed his claws, sniffling quietly. Flamestar22 21:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf calmly lapped at a paw. "You're Flamestar's boy, aren't you?"---- Cardinalblaze eventually awoke with a yawn before stretaching out, purring softly as she watched Scarletpaw continue to sleep. She gently nuzzled her daughter sweetly before making her way out of the nursery.'Silverstar' 21:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Patches fixed an uneasy gaze to her. "Don't try to change the subject," He growled, keeping his ears pinned against his skull. "Hi honey," Birchstar greeted, waving his tail before giving his mate an affectionate lick on the shoulder. Patches sighed. "Like it's any of your concern, but, yes.." Flamestar22 21:53, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf twitched her tail tip before narrowing her eyes. "I am not changing the subject, this is still about kits and our Clan. You already know that I love him, plain in simple...But welcome home."---- Cardinalblaze let out a warm purr, nuzzling Birchstar's cheek gently. "Good morning handsome...Just going for a walk with the kiddos, I need to get out."'Silverstar''' 21:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Whoa) Riverkit sighed. Hawktalon eyed Primrosekit, and then walked away. Thunderheart greeted his kits, and looked around, looking for his mate. ----Hawktalon looked at the patrol. "Should I come?" he inquired. Thunderheart 22:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives